Elements
by Amako-sama
Summary: Eau, feu, air, terre et magie. Les cinq éléments qui régissent l'univers. Et, actuellement, les vies de Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson.
1. Water

Goutte goutte, roule et perle, bille vermeille. Un, deux, trois, une larme, eau salée, eau pleurée.

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie tombent sur la baie-vitrée du trente-deuxième étage de la Tour STARK. En écho à celles qui roulent sur les joues de Loki.

Il pleure et le ciel pleure avec lui. Il est dix-sept heures et les morts ne reviendrons pas.

Tony est mort, oui. Mort, encore, mort, toujours. Loki a supplié. Il est allé voir Héla. Sa fille chérie, qui pleurait avec lui son amour perdu.

Vous savez ce qu'elle lui a dit ?

Tony a fait trop de mal. Tony n'est pas en Helheim, encore moins au Wallhala. Tony est à Nilfeim, qu'elle lui a dit.

Héla n'a aucun pouvoir sur Nilfheim. Alors Loki est reparti, sans Tony. Seul, en fait.

Et là il pleure en regardant le ciel pleurer avec lui son amour perdu.

Tony est mort, en le portégeant. Grand méchant envahisseur, les plus grands héros de la Terre à la rescousse, tout ça quoi.

Sauf que Tony il y est resté. Il s'est mit entre Loki et le robot, Tony. Mais Tony, il est mortel. Et même avec toute la magie du monde, quand on se fait décapiter, on est mort pour de bon.

L'eau dégouline sur les joues de Loki, sur la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK, sur la tombe de marbre de Tony et dans le coeur des Avengers.

Et quelque-part en Nilfheim, une âme perdue au coeur bleuté regarde le cours de la Rivière Chagrin couler au travers de la Vallée des Larmes.

* * *

Je commence ici un tout petit recueil de cinq drabble qui se suivent sur le thème des éléments. J'ai commencé ma nouvelle fanfiction à chapitre qui s'appelle **"Home Network"**. J'essaye de m'avancer un peu dans son écriture pour éviter les bugs de scénario du style** "Rédemption et Mensonges"**. Je posterais le premier chapitre bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

P.S. : N'oubliez pas d'aller voter au nouveau sondage sur mon profil, c'est important !


	2. Fire

Flammèches, brûle, virevolte. Chaleur, douceur, brûlure, torture. Volute, tourbillon, rouge, jaune, bleu. C'est le feu.

Dans les tréfonds de Nilfheim, l'âme de Tony le consume. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter, être sage, ne pas tuer, ne pas se venger, ne pas aimer. Peut-être aurait-t-il dû. Oui mais voilà, il est trop tard et Tony est mort, et Tony brûle.

Vous savez, on ment dans les livres. Il ne fait pas froid à Nilfheim. Il fait horriblement, atrocement chaud.

C'est comme dans l'enfer, vous savez ? Les flammes, les diables, tout ça quoi. Sauf qu'en lieu et place des diables, il y a les souvenirs.

Les souvenirs qui vous agressent, qui vous brûlent la conscience jusqu'à ne laisser que cendres et désespoir. Les souvenirs qui lèchent votre peau, tenant de la dévorer comme le feraient les flammes d'un bûcher de l'Inquisition.

Alors Tony souffre, Tony hurle, Tony brûle. Parce qu'il a fait trop de mal dans sa vie. Alors pour le punir, c'est dans sa mort qu'il va souffrir.

Et il a mal Tony. Parce qu'au delà de tout, Loki n'est pas là.


	3. Wind

Souffle, caresse, amour, faiblesse. Tourbillonne, murmure, chantonne, capture. C'est le vent.

Loki est sur le toit de la Tour STARK, là où quelques année plus tôt, Selvieg avait ouvert le portail. Il lève les yeux vers les étoiles et l'immensité du ciel bleu qui resplendit en cette journée d'été.

Le vent souffle et caresse sa peau, faisant voltiger ses courtes mèches brunes en un ballet chaotique.

Il s'est coupé les cheveux Loki. Il y a dix minutes en fait. Sur le toit de la Tour. Et il a laissé ses mèches s'envoler, les contemplant quitter sa tête comme sa vie le faisait petit à petit.

Il gardait les cheveux longs pour Tony, vous savez. Mais Tony n'est plus là, Tony est mort. Alors il les a coupés, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ballet chaotique. N'est-ce pas ironique pour un dieu du chaos réduit à l'impuissance ? Oh, comme il aurait aimé être _chaotique_ en Nilfheim et aller chercher Tony.

Oui mais voilà, il est un dieu banni pour avoir aimé un mortel et le passage par le Bifrost le tuerait.

Il aimerait bien mourir pour rejoindre Tony, en fait. Mais il ne peut pas, parce que Tony compte sur lui et lui a dédié son testament. Alors il a encore des choses à faire ici.

Après... après, on verra. Il fera sans doute comme le vent et tourbillonnera jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie son nom et son existence.

Et alors il retrouvera Tony.


	4. Land

Glisse, fond, colle, coule. Elle salie, soutient, accompagne, vis. Sous nos pas, dans les champs. C'est la terre.

Tony relève la tête alors que son souvenir s'estompe. Il a les mains sales et le cœur encore plus.

C'est comme plonger les deux mains dans une flaque de boue. On se sent stupide, sale, souillé. Et pas mieux pour autant.

Tony est pareil en fait. Il a les deux mains dans ses souvenirs poisseux, honteux, et il n'arrive pas à se laver. Il se sent sale.

Il sait pourtant qu'on peut bâtir des choses avec la terre. Oui mais voilà, que peut-on bâtir sur des souvenirs écœurants qui vous tordent les tripes chaque seconde que vous passez à vous les remémorer ?

Alors Tony se roule en boule dans son coin et attend. Il attend que ça passe, que ça casse. Il attend d'oublier et de se laver.

Mais les souvenirs sont comme la boue. Ils sont tenaces, collants.

Et bon dieu, Tony ne s'en débarrasse pas.


	5. Magic

Peut-on vraiment décrire la magie ? Cette chose insaisissable à laquelle on croit à peine. Non. C'est juste... magique.

Loki prend une décision, Tony arrête de souffrir. Loki se lève, Tony respire. Loki pleure, Tony brûle, Loki s'envole et Tony reste à terre.

La magie entoure les mains de Loki, s'entrelace entre ses doigts fins, les nimbant d'une lueur verte mille fois reconnaissable.

Quelque-part en Nilfheim, un cœur bat si fort que les fondements du monde en tremblent.

Loki tressaille. Il entend le battement du cœur.

Sa magie pulse, en écho de ce son si particulier, ce son synonyme de vie. Et Loki se prend à espérer.

Tony frissonne. Il sent la magie pulser.

Son cœur bat, en écho de ce son si particulier, synonyme d'amour. Et Tony se prend à y croire.

Puis une silhouette, une promesse, un sourire, et Heimdal le laisse passer. Heimdal voit tout, et l'amour en particulier.

Loki apparaît en Nilfheim. Les éléments se déchaînent autours de lui. C'est ça le secret de ce monde en fait. Suivant les crimes que tu commets, tu te retrouves là où ça te fera le plus mal.

Le vent rugit à son oreille son interminable plainte suraiguë. La pluie bat sa tempe au rythme de l'orage qui dévaste ces plaines. La terre se craquelle, tremble et se déchire par la souffrance de ses habitants. Le feu brûle et dévore chaque parcelle de ce monde distordu par la folie et la douleur.

Entouré de magie, Loki avance dans le feu. Il sait qu'il le trouvera là. C'est un ingénieur, tout ce qu'il créer naît du feu. Et ce même feu brûle Tony et c'est pour ça qu'il a mal.

Mais Loki est un dieu du feu et Loki trouve Tony.

Et ils s'échappent, et ils s'embrassent, et finalement, la magie c'est bien aussi.

Quand ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux, ils décident d'inventer cinq nouveaux éléments. Parce que les autres font trop mal.

Ce sera le fer, le cuir, la brume, l'intelligence et l'amour.

Et que les règles établies aillent se faire foutre.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de cette micro-histoire que j'ai écrite sur la chanson "Elements" de Linsdey Stirling. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
